


I C U

by Coldbodyburningsoul



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul





	I C U

Psst.. hear that noise? I keep hearing it every night. Where is it coming from? Oh, I think it’s coming from that closet. I think there is someone in there. No, I know there’s someone in there. I’m worried someone’s stalking me. But why the hell would there be two stalkers at this house?


End file.
